The Totally Dramatic Reunion
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: The campers are brought back for some reunion only fun, right?Wrong. Chris wouldn't wan't to miss out on making their lives miserable.
1. They're back

1Note: I do not own TDI

Chapter 1:the campers are back

"Hey guys and welcome to the totally dramatic reunion." Said the host, Chris Maclean. "I know how much you loved our old campers, so we brought them back for one more episode. With more drama, romance, rivalry, and those embarrassing moments for the former contestants, which here one comes right now."

He watched as a boat came up and out came the first camper, Izzy.

"Hi Chris, you HAVE to hear what's happened to me over the past months. Like when I came home my dad congratulated me for making it and took me to the zoo. And note to self, climbing into the monkey cage is soooo much fun and."

Chris tried to block out her voice when the next camper arrived, Courtney. "There are no challenges, right."Courtney asked. Chris replied with a "Maybe." "RIGHT!" Courtney yelled. "Ya, OK, gosh." Chris replied with a shudder.

The two campers watched as the next boat arrived. Geoff and Bridgette came off the boat. "Hey dudes! Geoff cried excitedly. "I'm gonna rock the island with my parties.

"Ya, Geoff and I have been keeping touch during the summer and are excited to be back." Bridgette exclaimed. "OK." Chris said and ducked to try to dodge another headache from Bridgette's surfboard.

"The next camper is the king of cool, Trent." Trent hopped off the boat and scanned the crowd. "Hey guys! Its great to be back," Trent stated. "And great to have you back." Added Chris.

Trent walked over to be greeted by the campers. "Next is Harold and Leshawna.!" Chris said. 'Hey Ya'll, Leshawnas back and better than ever!"

She went over to greet Trent and Bridgettel. Harold tried to hide behind her when he saw a ticked off Courtney. "Come over here you little dweeb!" Courtney cried angrily.

She had to be held back by Trent and Geoff. "Gosh, I didn't think she'd still be angry." Replied Harold. "Well she still is, oh well." Chris said. "The next camper is Gwen."

"Hi Trent!" Was the first thing she said before getting in a lip lock with him. "Uh, hi Gwen." Bridgette said. After finishing kissing Trent, she responded to Bridgette's statement.

"Hi, Bridge." She Replied. "OK, the next camper is.....DJ. DJ walked off the boat with Bunny in his arms. "Hey guys." Said DJ. "Hey dude." Trent replied.

"Next is, Your favorite tech-geek, Cody. "Hey Guys." Cody said. Then he tried to jump over the railing in a "cool" way, but slipped , hit the dock, and fell in the water.

"Dude, nice wipe-out." Chris stated. When he got no answer he looked, and saw Trent help an unconscious Cody on the dock. "Ooooh, not a soft landing." DJ said.

"Next is, Owen." Chris said. "WOOOHOOO!" Owen shouted. "YA, a reunion. He greeted everybody, he even tried to high-five Cody, who was laying on the dock, still unconscious. Then picked up Izzy and kissed her.

"Next is Ezekial, Eva, and Noah. The three walked off the boat looking depressed or angry. "Get away from me!" Eva shouted at Chris.

Ezekial was trying to convince the female campers he was over the "men are better than woman stage, but they ignored him. "But I am, eh!" Ezekial cried. Noah just kept reeding his book.

Next, and out of Juvie, is Duncan. "Hey princess." Duncan told Courtney. "Get away from me you ogre." Courtney replied. "Awww, still trying to play hard to get. You so dig me." Duncan stated. "Uh! I hate you!" Courtney replied. "OK, no fights." Said Chris.

"Next is Justin. Everyone watched(except Cody) as the handsome model stepped on the dock. The girls drooled, while Owen swooned. They stared until Chris broke the silence.

"Next is Heather." Chris remarked. "Uhh, I can't believe I'm with these losers again. So just stay away from me."Most people ignored Heather's cruel remarks.

"Next is Lindsay and Tyler." Chris remarked. "Oh, hi Kyle, Iffy, Oliver, Pb and J, Kent, Shen, Ducin, Fortney, Mustin, Evacial, Ava, Moses, Lekana, Goff, Bryite, and Napoleon."Lindsay said. "Hey Lindsay."Chris replied.

Lindsay was walking when she tripped over Cody. "Oh, hi Corey." Tyler was running when stumbled over a loose board and tripped on Cody. "Hey dude, thanks for breaking my fall." Tyler waited for a reply. "Dude." When he didn't answer, Tyler just walked away.

"Next, and our last boat,(Thank God) Is Katie, Sadie, and Beth. "They guys, I sthill have my bthraces but don't Woah!" She tripped over Cody. "OK! Will somebody move this guy?" Chris asked pointing at Cody.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE! Don't you love this place!" Shouted Katie. "YA, EEEEE-"Stop it!" shouted Noah looking up from his book. "You'r not in some sort of EEEEE festival." Katie and Sadie pouted while Noah smiled.

"OK, now that your all here, make yourself at home. Stated Chris.


	2. feeling welcome yet?

1Note: Please review if you get the chance.

CHAPTER TWO: Feeling at home yet?

"OK guys, this time, you can choose your own cabin." Chris told the campers. There was a mix of "Ya!" and "All right!" from the campers.

Everyone went to a cabin with their favorite people. Gwen, Trent, Bridgette, and Leshawna were in the same cabin so far.

Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, and DJ were in one cabin. Owen tried to go in but Duncan kicked him out due to "Hygiene issues".

Beth, Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Justin were in there own cabin. The girls were really happy to be with Justin.

Izzy, Ezekial, Tyler, and Owen were in a cabin together. Harold went to be with Leshawna. The only ones left were Cody(still unconscious) , Eva, Noah, and Heather. So Eva went with Owen's cabin.

"That leaves Heather with Noah and Cody." Chris stated. "I am not staying with these nerds!" Heather complained..

"Oh ya, guys, I forgot to say. Did you think I'd bring you back without a catch? You have a last challenge. Chris said with a smile.

"Wait, but I asked you if we had a challenge and you said no!" Courtney yelled. "Yaaaaaa...I lied. Chris confessed.

"So get along with your cabin mates because your going to work together. Heather looked from the unconscious Cody to Noah and then to Chris. "My teammates are useless!" She screamed.

"HEY! I am not useless!" Noah shouted. "If you haven't noticed, your not the alpha dog. Everyone hates you because you're a stuck up snob who bosses everyone around while you do nothing, so I don't have to listen to your **/****censored/** ways.

Heather was staring at him with awe. "But I'm better than you, you have to listen to me, because..." She stopped and stormed off. By this time Duncan, Gwen, and Leshawna burst out laughing.

"The queen bee got poned." Duncan said. Courtney was staring at him with an angry look, then laughed. Noah smirked and continued reading.

Bridgette stopped laughing when she saw Cody being smelled and growled at by a bear. "Oh crap!" She cried. Geoff followed her gaze in time to see him be picked up by the bear. "Um, guys!"

Soon everyone noticed him be taken into the woods. Some stared, some gasped. "Wasn't that the bear that mauled him?" Trent asked.

"Ya, this will bring the ratings up!" Chris remarked. "He survived last time didn't he?" Then they herd screaming from Cody.

"I think he woke up." Said Chris. "Ya think?" Leshawna replied. Cody ran from the bear and into the side of the cabin, knocking him out again. "Nice, one of my teammates is bossy snob and the other is fainted. Nice." Noah stated.

"So what's the challenge?" Asked Courtney, clearly annoyed. "OK, the challenge is you have to race around the Island, paddle to Boney island, run to the skull shaped mountain, claim a flag, paddle back, and place the flag on top of the ten-feet heigh totem pole." Chris told them.

"That's it?" Gwen asked. "Noooo, you also have to keep an eye out for traps Chef And I have placed, such as pit holes, rock slides, movement censored wind makers, flash floods, and more." Chris let out a chuckle.

"Why do I ask?" Gwen questioned herself. "Oh ya, I forgot, If you get hit or get lost from your team, your eliminated." Chris added.

"So rest up." Most people went to bed to take a nap. "I love this show." Chris said to the camera. He started to walk away but tripped on Cody. "Darn it." Chris remarked. "Will someone move this guy?" Two men came and dragged him away. "OK, I forgot to tell the campers there are still bears, sharks, mutated beavers, mutated Canadian geese, Saskquatchinakwa., ninjas, snakes, and new to Wawanawkwa, Lions. MAN I love this show." Chris confessed.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yes, all the deadly creatures stated above will be met by some unfortunate campers.**

**And please review, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease.**


	3. Meet the dangers

1**Note: I will try to make this chapter long.**

**CHAPTER THREE: The perilous race**

With the roar of Chris's helicopter to wake them up, most campers were not pleased. Owen was having one of those "Owen gets jiggy with it"dreams when he woke up. "Campers, the race will start in ten minutes." He said through the megaphone.

"Izzy can't wait, Izzy so excited!" Izzy yelled. Everyone started getting ready for the race. "OK, Noah, you need to drag Cody" Heather demanded. "Why?" Noah asked. "So we have a distraction for any dangerous animals, duh." Heather replied.

"OK, Trent, I know you can do well." Gwen prep-talked Trent."I mean, we have an advantage over the other teams. Justin will distract his team, Owen will slow down his team, Geoff might hurt himself, and Heathers team, ha."

"Campers, you will be competing for five-thousand dollars each." Chris remarked. Some awed, others looked determined.

"Campers, three....GO!" This caught some teams off guard. While others burst ahead of them. "What just happened?" Asked Lindsay. With a swift motion of his hand, Justin got the girls to follow him.

"We have to lose this deadweight Noah, NOW, the teams will trip over him." Heather yelled. "But he'll get eliminated." Noah remarked. "You actually care, then its true, you do love him." Heather said with a smile. This made Noah THROW Cody behind him, causing a Domino effect with the other campers.

"What th-Gwen fell over Cody causing Eva to fall. "Uhh!" Eva grunted as she picked up Cody and threw him deep into the woods. "Cody is eliminated!" Chris shouted through the megaphone.

______________________________________________________________________________

The girls wouldn't want to run, they just stared at Justin. This gave him an idea, so he ripped off his shirt and ran as fast as he can. That made the girls run faster, too.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Come on guys, we can do this!" Tyler yelled. Owen was having a hard time jumping over the trail of destruction left by Eva. "So....tired,...need.....water." Owen stated. "Come on Owen, we haven't even made it to the beach yet, eh." Ezekial stated..

"Um, guys, have you noticed that the tide seems really low. I mean, you can see some coral." Tyler stated. Then there was a deep rumbling noise. "That does not sound good!" Eva exclaimed.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry Noah!" Heather yelled. "One, I do NOT love Cody. Two, sports aren't my forte, which includes running." Noah stated . Heather just wanted to punch him, so she did, right in his gut. "Ow, geese, your punch is like Lizard man's punch from level fifty-two." Noah exclaimed. Heather stared at him with that gosh-you-are-such-a-dweeb look. "You know Noah, you're a bigger nerd than I thought.

"You know Heather, you uglier than Muduca and her sisters combine." Noah shot back. "I'm going to beat you up until you have only your little game at the hospital to complain to, you hear me! I'm not going to take your insults, so go drown in the lake and feed yourself to the sharks!" She shouted. "Brat." Noah muttered. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

______________________________________________________________________________

"Dudes, were in the lead, Woohoo!" Geoff shouted. Duncan high-fived DJ. "Guys, we haven't won yet, so lets get going!" Exclaimed Courtney. "She's right guys, we can't say we won, for all we know, another team could have past us." Bridgette supported.

______________________________________________________________________________

"He'th tho dreamy." Beth stated. "I know, right." Lindsay said while staring. Justin had stopped to get a drink. He noticed they stopped so he started running again. "Didn't Chris say that there were some traps?" Katie asked. "Oh my gosh, he totally did." Sadie replied.

"Um Sally and Kelly, can I see what it's like to squeal?" Asked Lindsay. "Of course, EEEEE EEEEEEEEE EEEE EEEEEEEE! Wasn't that fun. Said Katie and Sadie together. "Oh my gosh, it totally is, EEEEEEEE!" Lindsay cried out.

______________________________________________________________________________

"HEATHER, stop it!" Gwen yelled. Heather was throwing rocks at Gwen's team. She was about to throw another rock when they herd a roar. They looked and saw a lion with Cody(STILL unconscious) in its jaws. "Oh **/censored/**!" Heather cursed. They began running while screaming.

"Don't worry, it might eat Cody instead!" Heather yelled. "How is that good?" Leshawna said. "Look, you can help the geek if you want, but I'm out of here." Heather stated. "But he's your teammate !" Gwen yelled but Heather and Noah were gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Duncan's team herd the roar of the lion and screams from the other team behind them. He began to laugh. "Hey Princess, I think they saw a bear!"Duncan exclaimed. "Ya, that doesn't sound like a bear." Bridgette said. "And there's a bear over there!"

They ran and fell in a pit hole. "Crap." Courtney cursed. Geoff was the only one out of the pit hole. Don't worry guys, I'll find help!" He assured. The moment he left they herd from Chris "Geoff is eliminated.

______________________________________________________________________________

The girls and Justin were walking when they herd beeping. "Whath the- Beth couldn't finish when a huge blast of wind came from the wind maker. Then they herd Lindsay scream as she was blown away. "Lindsay is eliminated!" Chris shouted. "LINDSAYYYYYYYY! Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" Katie and Sadie began crying.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Owen, come on man!" Tyler pep-talked. "GUYS, BIG WAVE, EH!" Ezekial shouted, when they looked, there was a freak wave coming. It crashed on Owen and he was swept away. "Owen is eliminated!" Chris stated. The team stared at him with fright. "What? Oh don't worry, He'll be fine." Chris assured with a smile.

______________________________________________________________________________

Heather was gasping for air. She and Noah had escaped the lion while it chased Gwen. "Uh, Heather!" Noah cried. "WHAT!" She responded. "Quicksand!" He said with fear in his voice. Heather looked and saw she was ankle-deep in the sand. "**/censored/**!" Heather screamed.

"You're a nerd, how do you get out of quicksand?" Heather asked quickly. "Well, first we need to find something to grab on to!" Noah said. "Found something!" When she pulled she noticed it was Cody. " How did he get here?" Heather asked. "Less talking, more pulling!" Noah shouted..

______________________________________________________________________________

"Help! Helllp! Doesn't anyone hear me?" DJ cried. He curled in a ball and muttered "I don't want to die, I don't want to die." "DJ, we have a way out. I have two knives we can use to carve holes in the wall and climb up." Duncan replied..

They started making holes and Duncan was at the top when he looked up and was face-to-face with a bear. "Holy **/censored/**." He shouted before falling.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Now I REALLY love this show." Chris said before being attacked by mutated Canadian geese. "Shoo, shoo, go away. (The camera went to static while the crew helped hi).


End file.
